Lo que siento
by Hanshakou
Summary: Kiba le manda una nota a Hinata porque quiere verla, Hinata esta muy nerviosa, pues esta enamorada de su compañero,pero no puede salir de su casa ya bien entrada la noche,Kiba seguira esperandola? o se habra enojado con ella al dejarlo plantado?


MUAJAJA el segundo fic del dia!

bueno! los que hayan leido mi otros fics recordaran(HI:y si no pues ya que) que encontre un cuaderno de historias Kibahina (HI:algunas DEMASIADO cursis como para subirlas) de echo si...en fin! este es el fic #35!

bueno! a leer!!

_

* * *

_

_Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento_

_Kiba._

Hinata leyo millones de veces la nota. Akamaru habia entrado a su habitación y después de que Hinata tomara el papel se habia ido. Una nota simple, no mas de 10 palabras, pero hacia que el corazon de Hinata latiera rapidamente, el saber que Kiba la habia tenido en sus manos hacia que no la soltara, hacia tiempo que sabia que le gustaba su compañero, con el tiempo su compañero habia llenado su corazón por completo, le gustaba su forma de ser…su sonrisa…no le habia dicho a nadie y ahora estaba muy nerviosa, a que hora tendria que ir? a que hora Kiba estaria ahí? Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

-s…si?

-Hinata-sama la reunion va a comenzar

-r…reunion?

-si, para discutir los asuntos del clan

-ah…si….yo…no puedo ir...n…no me siento muy bien…y…

-es muy importante, debe ir

-no…puedo…

* * *

-…ese es el motivo de nuestra presente reunion, ahora tenemos que…

-Hinata-sama?...se encuentra bien?

-s-si…Neji-nisan

Cuando termino la junta. Hinata salio corriendo, pero alguien la tomo del brazo

-Hinata-sama, no puede irse aun

-p-pero…pero yo…

Neji la llevo al comedor y la sento en una silla

-pero…Neji-nisan…necesito…

-no durara mucho

"no durara mucho" fue lo que Hinata se la paso pensando las 6 horas y media que duro la comida. A las 11:30pm. pudo salir de la mansión. Corria lo mas rápido que podía, cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar, empezo a caminar, llego…pero ya no habia nadie, bajo la cabeza, se sento en un tronco que habia alli y vio una flor tirada, la tomo y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Kiba-kun…

Intento dejar de llorar, pero las lagrimas no se detenían, se sentía pésimo, habia dejado plantado a su amigo, no quería pensar wn como se habría sentido el al ver que no llegaba, no quería que se enfadara con ella.

-Hinata?

Hinata alzo rapidamente la cabeza, vio a Kiba agachado frente a ella con una mirada culpable y triste

-estas…bien Hinata?

-K-Kiba-kun…crei…crei que ya…te habias ido

-hace…poco que me estaba yendo…pero…senti tu aroma y regrese…

Hinata vio bien a Kiba, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como al final de los entrenamientos

-Kiba-kun…hasta donde llegaste? antes de…regresar…

-ah…yo…yo…no muy lejos…

Hinata entendio que si habia llegado bastante lejos

-lo-lo siento…intente…intente llegar antes…pero…pero…

-yo lo lamento Hinata…debi saber que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer

Hinata volvio a bajar la mirada, que acaso Kiba no sabia que el era muy importante para ella? Era obvio, si dejas plantada a la persona que mas quieres…sin darse cuenta empezo a sollozar

-Hinata…lo siento…no-no llores…por favor

Kiba se sentia terrible, habia hecho llorar a la persona que mas amaba

-que puedo hacer para alegrarte Hinata? Que hago para que me perdones?

-y-yo…perdón

Se limpio las lagrimas

-esque…esque crei que te enojarías conmigo

-yo? Enojarme contigo? Quien me crees Hinata?

Hinata lo miro, Kiba le sonrio

-jamás podría enojarme contigo

Se sento junto a ella

-pero ya no llores, si?

Hinata asintió

-perdón

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se oian algunos grillos y el viento pasar entre las copas de los arboles

-Hinata?

-eh?-miró a Kiba-q-que pasa?

-si yo te pidriera que salieras conmigo…lo harias?

Hinata se puso en un instante completamente roja, Kiba la miró y sintió que se desmayaria en cualquier momento

-y-yo…-miró a otra parte-yo…

Kiba miro el piso

-no importa, era solo-

-m-me duele el estomago…y…y mi corazón…palpita muy rápido

Kiba la miro, Hinata miraba el piso

-como?

-Siento que cualquier cosa que haga me pondré en ridículo…y el se reira de mi…no puedo no sonrojarme cuando lo veo…me siento...como una niña pequeña cuando estoy junto a el...y no puedo dejar de sonreir...y cuando pienso en el…mi corazón late tan rápido…que duele…

Kiba la miraba confundido, a que venia todo eso?, Hinata lo miro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro

-eso es lo que me pasa cuando veo a Kiba-kun

Kiba se sorprendió

-es…en serio?

Hinata sacó la nota que Kiba le habia dado, se le quedo viendo

-el-el solo saber que tu habías escrito esta nota…me ponía muy nerviosa…y-

Hinata se sonrojo

-K-Kiba-kun

Kiba la habia tomado de la barbilla y habia hecho que lo mirara, sonreía

-eso es un si?

Hinata se sonrojo

-c-como?

-Hinata…tu quisieras salir conmigo?

-y-yo…

Hinata no pudo soportarlo, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba y junto sus labios con los de el, Kiba sonrio y también la beso

El tiempo seguía pasando alrededor de ellos, pero no importaba, solo querían estar uno junto al otro

* * *

yay!! ahi esta!!

si ke si!! uno de los ke estan menos cursilescos!

(HI: si con decirles que ya hasta hizo pedida de mano y boda y-)

c-callate! tenia 13 años!!!

(HI: y gemelos y luego-)

13!!!!*le avienta un pan* tenia bastante imaginacion cursilesca!!!! asi que callate!!!

ahaha...etto...n-nos wachamos!

(HI: y kiba compró una faldita para la niña)

URUSAI!!


End file.
